


Where This Flower Blooms

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Bonding, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're good boys Brent, angst if you squint, rest of the losers briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 bros chilling in a meadow 0ft apart 'cause they're gay.





	Where This Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie and Richie are the puppet masters that cursed my dick so I wrote a little something something for my boys.

A cool autumn breeze brushed past the two lovers, ruffling their hair as time seemed to slow down in the process, becoming almost nonexistent. To them time was a foreign concept, they didn't keep track of it, nor did they care about it at all. All that mattered was soaking in the present, enjoying the now.

Eddie laid on Richie, head in his lap, gazing up at the boy he now called his boyfriend. Such a simple title yet it held so much weight, it felt surreal. 

Richie was staring blankly into the distance, he looked so liberated, like he was truly happy.  
Eds was becoming entranced by the face above him. He’d hate to admit how frequently he’d admire Richie’s surprisingly beautiful mug, but now was different. He felt like shouting out how fucking pretty his boyfriend looked, it was practically too much.

The soft rays of the sunset bounced off the other's skin causing it to glow like the gleam in his eyes. It made Eddie's heart skip a beat.

“Enjoying the view?” His admiration was caught off.

“I was.”

“You were?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah ‘til you opened your mouth. You're prettier when you can it.”

“And you're prettier when you're moaning my name, but I guess we both can’t get what we want.”

Eddie tried to cover his incoming blush with his left hand as he gave Richie a light punch to the arm with his other. What he wouldn't give to sock him in the face right now, he could never bring himself to actually harm Richie though. “Shut it, Trashmouth.”

“Ahhhh R-Richie~” He responded in a mocking voice, trying to mimic Eddie's.

“God, you're insufferable.” He was now covering his reddening face with both hands.

“Thanks, I try.”

Richie couldn’t help but chuckle at their banter. He loved getting Eddie flustered. He loved him in general. 

Eds began to calm down as he felt his boyfriend’s hand rake through his hair.

“Y’know? I love this. Just us, alone.”

“Likewise. I’m just happy to be away from my mom. And being with you is actually kinda nice? Minus the fact that everything that comes out of your mouth makes me wanna strangle you.”

“Damn Eds, didn’t know you were so kinky.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to hold in a giggle. Even if Richie's jokes were irritating he couldn't help but smile. I mean it’s Richie we're talking about, he knows how to brighten anyone's day, especially his boyfriend's.

They stayed like that for a while, Rich played with Ed’s hair as they reminisced about their past, the other losers, but most importantly each other. The conversation came to a sudden halt, Eddie stopped talking. Richie didn't know why, he didn't press Eddie on it however. He just figured there was a lot on his mind and left it at that. He’s fine with being Ed’s shoulder to lean on, or in this case lap to lay in.

Richie felt the weight on his legs suddenly disappear, he looked to up find Eddie, sitting with his back facing him.

Rich warped his arms around Ed’s waist, hugging him from behind as his placed his head in the crook of his neck.

“Everything okay, Eddie Spaghetti?” He hummed. 

“I gues- I mean, I’m not sure. I’m just too in my head, thinking too much. God, I sound like Stan. He’s wearing off on me, he’s a bad influence.” He let out a half-hearted chuckle.

“I thought I was the bad influence?”

“Don’t get me wrong you're a bad influence, but you’re a special bad influence.”

“Aww, my dearest Eds called me special! I’m deeply touched.” He pecked a kiss to Eddie's jawline.

He let out another soft chuckle, this one sounded more heartfelt. 

“So? What you thinkin’ about? Go on and tell Ol’ Papa Richie.”

“I will if you promise to never call yourself that ever again.”

“Fine, I’ll let you ruin my fun this once.”

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking a lot about the future. We’re graduating soon, going off to college and I hardly have any grasp on what I want to do with my life after leaving this shithole. It’s all happening so fast I barely have time to breath.”

“Well isn’t that why you have an inhaler?”

“Like that shit works, it’s all made up crap my mom shoved down my throat. It’s not like I even had asthma in the first place. I mean for fucksake my inhaler wasn’t even real.”

“So your ma’s been supplying you with bullshit?”

“Exactly.”

“Ohhhh. That’s why you haven't been wearing your fanny pack, I got a little worried and thought you’d lost it so I’ve been carrying a spare inhaler with me.”

“That’s actually really nice, who would've thought Trashmouth would be so caring.” Eddie felt lucky, he found someone who’d look out for him, specifically him. “But you do realize my mom would buy a new inhaler in a heartbeat if I actually lost mine.”

“You're right, can’t believe I forgot how your mom always knows how to satisfy someone’s needs.” Richie responded with a shit-eating grin.

“I thought you said you'd let me ruin your fun, meaning you’d hear me out and stop with the shitty jokes.”

“When I said that I specifically remember only agreeing to not call myself dumb names, not stop saying shitty jokes. Plus asking me to stop saying shitty jokes is like asking me to stop being me.”

“I mean, you're not wrong.” Eddie finally relaxed into Richie's hug, leaning back and placing his head against his neck.

“Anyway, what the fuck was I talking about?” He tried to recollect his thoughts after being distracted by Rich’s usual shenanigans. “Oh...yeah.” Eds went silent again. 

“Hmm?” Richie purred.

“The future’s so close and I fucking despise it.”

“Amen to that, Spaghetti Head.”

Eddie ignored his comment, fortunately he was too honed in on venting to notice whatever stupid nickname was coming out of Richie's mouth. “I’m pretty sure it’s a known fact that none of us want to stay in this rotten ass town, which means the loser’s club will be a second away from being a shadow of what it once was.”

“Isn’t that a given? I mean I’m not saying I won’t miss the other loser’s, of course not, but it’s a part of life. People grow out of each other and move away. It just happens.”

“I don't want it to happen.”

“Eddie, it’s just something you gotta get used to. People come in and out of your life and you just gotta deal with it. I mean if I didn't outgrown old friends then I might not have meet the other loser’s or even you. So if I can move on so can you, no doubt. You're way more mature than I’ll ever be, and I’ve seen you handle things so carefully. Even better than Billy Boy in some cases.”

Eddie didn't reply.

“And even if those other bastards leave you in the dust you’ll always have me and my big dick to keep you company.” 

“I'm this close to snapping your neck, but I’ll let it slide this once.” He breathed in deep to control his mild anger. “Anyway, how do you really know you’re not gonna leave me?”

“You gotta trust me Eds, you're my fucking boy. I’d never forget about you and even if we went to opposite sides of the country I’d make an effort to come visit you, at least call you once a day.”

“I hope it can turn out that way, also don’t call me that I swear to god.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to yell at me for the nicknames, glad you're feeling better.”

“I still have crippling anxiety and crushing stress, but I do feel slightly better.”

“Good enough for me!’

Eddie curled the ends of his lips slightly to form a soft smile. Richie took that as a hint for wanting a kiss so he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw the fic's named after this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gAHhLb6tjA


End file.
